


Bare Necessities

by whimsicalmuse



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-05
Updated: 2004-02-05
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:17:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7728367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicalmuse/pseuds/whimsicalmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Master Boyd's Opus</i> verse PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bare Necessities

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the [Monaboyd.net Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Monaboyd.net), which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Monaboyd_Archive/profile).

He didn’t have eyes that could see the color Dominic’s face would glow in the perfumed candlelight. Couldn’t appreciate the meanings attached by normal men anyway.

He didn’t need to open his mouth to taste the tang and spice of arousal on his tongue. Savor the feeling of hotslickhard brushing his cheek and clumsily grazing the bottom of his chin before sliding home.

He didn’t need hands to restrain Dominic’s. Not the tie snatched off and laced to the chair, though the implement was serving him just fine.

He didn’t have to hear the noise of the silk, the fibers straining as the man beneath him tensed and withheld, control hovering upon the edge of a sword.

Until William pushed for more, and Dom came apart beautiful and feral, and only for him.

Nay, he needed nothing, save the sound of the man breathing, out, in out, loud in the crackling silence of the room, Dominic’s heartbeat a roar beneath the shell of his ear.

That was his everything.


End file.
